The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to data communication systems and methods. More specifically, the subject matter relate to methods and systems for decoding data from communications systems and storage devices.
Capacities of storage devices have increased significantly in the last three decades with improved speed of operation advancing many application areas like consumer video and data archiving. While earlier Compact Disc (CD) was capable of storing hundreds of megabytes (MB) of data, later Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) could enhance the storage capacity by 10 times. Recently, standardized Blu-ray Disc(C) has achieved storage capacity of 50 GB on a dual-layer disc.
Emerging technologies like Holographic Data Storage (HDS) are capable of storing information throughout of the volume of the storage medium unlike prior technologies which were capable of storing information on the surface of the medium. In conventional data storages, information is recorded a bit at a time in a linear fashion, whereas holographic data storage is capable of recording and reading millions of bits in parallel, enabling much higher data transfer rates.
Such storage devices may involve encoding and decoding of data signals. The decoding of signals may be related to the encoding process applied to the source data. Reliability of such storage systems depend on efficiency of the encoding and decoding operations. Faster decoding of the optically stored data in an efficient way is a desirable feature of storage systems for ease of use and suitability to emerging applications.